Premières fois
by Vagabonde
Summary: [OS] Toutes les premières fois de Zoro qu'il expérimente étrangement toujours avec la même personne. Baisers, sexe, amour… Toutes ces premières fois inoubliables… [SanZo - ZoSan]


_**C**oucou ! La dernière fois que j'ai écrit sur ce fandom remonte à loin et j'avoue que depuis, j'ai lâché complètement le manga. Mais récemment, je m'y suis remise, j'ai relu des doujinshis, j'en ai découvert, je me suis mise à lire des fics, principalement sur le SanZo. Et malheur, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour ce couple. Je dis malheur parce que je n'étais pas sensé revenir ici xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Tout est à Oda ! (vaut mieux d'ailleurs !)_

_**P**airing : SanZo et ZoSan (oui, je fais dans la parité, que voulez-vous xD)_

_**Résumé :** One-Shot sur t__outes les premières fois de Zoro qu'il expérimente étrangement toujours avec la même personne. Baisers, sexe, amour… Toutes ces premières fois inoubliables…_

_**J**'espère ne pas être trop OOC. En tout cas cet OS peut se placer n'importe où dans le manga (la romance éclipse tout mouhahaha xD !)._

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Premières fois**

Son premier baiser fut rapide, juste deux bouches collées pendant quelques secondes, entre deux couloirs, à l'abri des regards, mais c'était lui qui l'avait amorcé. L'autre avait souri devant tant d'innocence et avait entrepris de lui faire goûter aux baisers d'adulte. Il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Zoro qui fut surpris par le contact humide sur ses lèvres. Têtu et trop fier pour avouer son inexpérience, il laissa la langue entrer dans sa bouche. Lui-même se mit à faire des moulinets avec sa propre langue ce qui mit fin rapidement au baiser.

Sanji s'était reculé légèrement en essuyant la salive baveuse sur son menton. Son attendrissement premier face au manque d'expérience de ce marimo venait de s'éclipser. Il fallait vraiment tout lui apprendre. Il n'était pas découragé, juste un peu frustré. Avec sa fierté trop prononcée, il faudrait jouer de finesse pour qu'il accepte d'apprendre de sa personne. Mais Sanji était quelqu'un de tenace et son expérience semblait lui conférer un pouvoir sur Zoro qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'ici.

- Laisse-toi faire..., souffla-t-il en lui encadrant le visage de ses fines mains avant d'embrasser doucement la tête d'algue qui, pour une fois, ne rechigna pas à l'écouter.

Son troisième baiser lui fit découvrir les merveilles des sensations buccales, les langues se frôlant et dansant lentement ensemble dans un rythme irrégulier que seul Sanji maîtrisait. Les papilles entrèrent en contact, provoquant des fourmillements qui se propagèrent dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre de l'air correctement alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement, quelques papillonnements blancs devant les yeux. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au dos fin du blond et son corps se colla intuitivement contre son torse chaud. Lorsque Sanji acheva leur baiser, il laissa quelques tendres baisers papillons sur les lèvres d'un Zoro pantelant. Ravi de son effet, il repartit vers la cuisine préparer l'encas des jeunes femmes avec un sourire victorieux mais discret, plantant là le marimo totalement désorienté.

La première fois qu'ils se touchèrent plus que pour s'embrasser, ils étaient dans la cuisine, tard dans la nuit. Les baisers de Zoro étaient devenus plus assurés et enflammés. Ce fut encore lui qui amorça l'approfondissement de leur contact en plaquant ses mains sur les fesses du blond, les macérant sans vergogne. Sanji avait encore souri devant tant d'audace et de manque de finesse. Il n'y avait vraiment que cet ours mal léché qui pouvait faire preuve d'autant de manque de délicatesse. Mais puisque Zoro avait commencé, cela signifiait que Sanji pouvait aussi.

Il commença par passer sa main sous la ceinture et le chandail de l'épéiste, caressant les abdominaux biens marqués de la pointe des doigts. Il sentit les frissons du marimo sous son toucher. Zoro avait déjà supporté beaucoup de blessures et avait toujours réussi à maîtriser son corps grâce à son esprit fort et sans failles mais cette douce sensation, inconnue jusqu'ici, arrivait à lui accélérer le cœur et le faire légèrement haleter. Sanji continuait son exploration, découvrant ce que Zoro ne soupçonnait même pas, ces points sensibles si drôles à titiller, encore plus lorsque la personne ne les connaissait pas. Les mains de Zoro s'arrêtèrent partiellement de bouger, ce dernier trop perdu pour réfléchir convenablement. Elles remontèrent dans le dos du blond pour mieux rapprocher leurs corps et l'une d'elle vint caresser les cheveux soyeux du cuisinier.

Zoro pencha la tête en arrière et rompit leur baiser mais Sanji ne s'en formalisa pas, plongeant ses lèvres dans le cou offert. Ses mains continuèrent à palper les endroits si sensibles à leur toucher et Zoro se surprit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que son corps tremblant essayait d'encaisser le mélange d'autant de sensations exquises. Sa tête tournait et sa vue se brouillait, incapable de penser. Il adorait juste les mains qui le caressaient à des endroits improbables qui pourtant l'excitait férocement et cette langue chaude et humide couplée de petites morsures dans le creux de son cou. Il se savait ne plus être maître de lui-même mais comprit tout de même un peu tard que les râles de plaisir qui résonnaient à ses oreilles venaient de lui. Il rougit – de honte ou de plaisir mais qu'importe – et tenta d'inverser les rôles, sans succès. Sanji ne se laissait pas faire et pire, il approfondissait son emprise sur lui.

Ce fut la première fois qu'un autre que lui le masturbait. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il perdait autant le contrôle de son corps et qu'il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il adorait les va-et-vient du blond sur son sexe ainsi que les autres caresses et mordillements qu'il n'avait cessé de lui prodiguer. Zoro avait envie de lui faire autant de bien qu'il lui en faisait mais il constata qu'il n'était décidément pas en état de coordonner ses gestes. Sanji leva la tête, quémandant un baiser, et Zoro fondit sur les lèvres tendues. Le ballet sauvage de leurs langues le chauffa encore plus alors qu'il ne se doutait même pas que c'était possible et il ressentit cette chaleur l'inonder complètement à partir de son ventre vers son bas ventre. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer à embrasser le blond, et il éjacula brusquement sans qu'il puisse se retenir. L'implacable plaisir qui se propagea dans tout son corps le laissa pantois et ses jambes ne purent plus le maintenir debout. Sanji l'avait soutenu, content de son effet sur le marimo, puis l'avait embrassé.

Ce fut la première fois que Zoro voulut réellement le retenir quand Sanji le relâcha, mais le manque de forces l'en empêcha, et il suivit lentement du regard le blond qui sortait de la cuisine pour prendre son tour de garde.

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour fut aussi la première fois qu'on lui fit une fellation. Sanji s'était dit qu'il fallait détendre l'épéiste au maximum, car bien que le blond sache toujours aussi bien l'exciter, ce marimo devenait de plus en plus maître de lui-même, la nouveauté des sensations n'étant plus d'actualités. Ainsi, Zoro expérimenta le toucher humide et chaud d'une langue sur son sexe et cette impression nouvelle d'être à la fois supérieur au blond et totalement à sa merci. Voir cette tête blonde entre ses propres cuisses et le reste du corps fin du cuistot à quatre pattes devant lui, en même temps qu'entendre les suçotements provenir directement de la bouche brûlante qui lui prodiguait tellement de plaisir l'excitaient au plus au point. Il pensait que ça pouvait peut-être être une humiliation pour le blond pourtant il avait encore totalement perdu le contrôle. Sanji faisait à son rythme, chose devenue rare depuis quelques temps maintenant qu'il savait comment s'y prendre.

Il vit le cuistot pervers ouvrir et verser du lubrifiant dans sa main sans jamais laisser ses lèvres quitter le sexe pulsant du marimo. Le blond badigeonna ses doigts du liquide et commença à caresser l'entrée de l'épéiste. Zoro sentit d'abord le froid s'immiscer en lui et se surprit à ne pas trouver l'intrusion du doigt douloureuse. Sanji était doux avec lui et quelque part, ça le rassurait. Il n'avouerait jamais son appréhension au blond qui, de toute manière, s'en doutait fortement. Zoro se contenta d'apprécier les coups de langue sur son membre et sentit d'autres doigts entrer en lui sans difficultés. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait Sanji mais la sensation de ses doigts n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça, ils bougeaient lentement, attendant qu'il se détende totalement. Zoro commençait vraiment à être proche de la jouissance et il prévint Sanji d'une voix rauque qui excita d'autant plus le blond. Ce dernier arrêta sa gâterie et allongea Zoro sur le lit improvisé où il était déjà assis.

C'était l'une des rares fois où ils avaient décidé à l'avance du lieu pour se retrouver et ils avaient concocté ce lit exprès pour leur première fois. C'était Sanji qui avait insisté sur ce fait. Son côté romantique revenait au galop dès qu'il s'agissait de ces choses-là. Mais qu'importe, le marimo s'en fichait. Mais il était vrai que c'était mieux que le plancher de la cuisine ou la table en bois.

Les pommettes de Zoro rougirent discrètement – pas du tout de gêne, bien sûr – sous le regard scrutateur du cuistot. Sanji sourit, craquant sur le côté presque adorable de cet homme plein de muscles. S'il le voulait, Zoro pouvait le repousser et le forcer à être en-dessous en quelques secondes. Mais le marimo était définitivement trop perdu dans tout ce plaisir charnel pour penser correctement. Le blond en était ravi et mit les jambes de l'épéiste sur ses épaules avant de commencer à pénétrer son intimité. Il regarda attentivement le visage de Zoro en cherchant des signes de douleur. Il y allait doucement, observant tendrement les joues rougies, le souffle saccadé et les yeux vitreux d'envie du marimo.

Zoro voulait être embrassé. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait juste bizarre et pour essayer de s''habituer à cet intrus beaucoup plus gros que les doigts du cuistot, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de connu. Un baiser pouvait très bien faire l'affaire et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il tendit les bras vers le blond. Celui-ci entra entièrement dans son amant afin d'assouvir cette subite lubie et d'enlacer leurs langues tendrement. Sanji commença à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement, n'oubliant pas de continuer à embrasser, toucher et caresser le corps sous lui. Il reprit les va-et-vient sur le sexe laissé un peu à l'abandon et se régala des gémissements de Zoro. Celui-ci se sentait toujours un peu bizarre, à la fois totalement à la merci de tout et protégé par Sanji. Il aimait quand le sexe du blond entrait entièrement en lui et se sentait un peu vide lorsqu'il prenait le chemin inverse. Les frottements se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants et il s'aperçut étrangement qu'ils l'excitaient davantage. Il ne s'entendait plus gémir et perdait peu à peu pied. Seul le corps de Sanji, dont il cherchait toujours le contact, l'obsédait. L'orgasme vint à lui subitement, plus puissant que ceux qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. Son intimité se contracta fortement autour du sexe du blond qui se libéra en lui. Ils mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle et encore d'autres pour se nettoyer.

Ce fut aussi la première fois que Zoro dut nettoyer l'intérieur de ses fesses. Il rouspéta parce qu'après tout ce cuistot pervers avait fait fort pendant leurs ébats. Il n'avait pas plus mal que ça au postérieur mais il avait toujours cette drôle impression de vide et il n'appréciait pas forcément nettoyer du sperme autre que le sien, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était en lui. Il affirma que la prochaine fois, ce serait au tour du blond de se laver les fesses !

Malheureusement pour lui, la première fois qu'il prit Sanji ne fut pas pour tout de suite. Cette fois-là, ils avaient un peu abusé avec l'alcool et Sanji, moins revêche, c'était laissé faire. Zoro, peu atteint par les effets de l'alcool, avait d'abord essayé de le faire sans lubrifiant avant de se raviser et de copier les gestes du blond lorsque c'était lui qui prenait soin de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui démolir le cul après tout, sinon le cuistot ne le laisserait plus le toucher par la suite.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la vigie pour ne pas être surpris. Ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés puis avaient enlevé leurs vêtements. Le blond avait les joues rouges dû probablement à l'alcool mais il était exceptionnellement sensible au toucher de l'épéiste. Zoro lubrifia d'abord ses doigts et les fit entrer un par un dans l'intimité du blond qui bronchait plus par le manque d'attention pour Sanji-Junior que par la rudesse de Zoro. Ne tenant pas plus longtemps devant les gémissements suppliants du blond, Zoro le pénétra, un peu brutalement avouons-le, et le blond essaya de retenir un cri de douleur. Zoro lut dans l'œil visible un peu de souffrance et attendit que le cuistot se détende avant d'amorcer de lents va-et-vient. Rapidement, Sanji en réclama plus et Zoro perdit un peu la tête à ce moment-là, complètement absorbé par le plaisir de son sexe enserré par cette chair chaude et douce. Il n'arrivait pas bien à accorder de l'attention au blond et jouit rapidement en lui. Un peu coupable d'avoir délaissé le cuistot, il se dit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser de bons souvenirs plutôt que de le planter là, insatisfait.

Peut-être était-ce l'euphorie du moment, la joie immense d'avoir enfin fait l'amour à Sanji sans rejet de la part du blond, ou bien la culpabilité – voire la honte, qui sait ? – de ne pas avoir pu attendre qu'il termine avant lui, il n'empêche que ce fut la première fois que Zoro fit une fellation. Le blond était encore sous l'emprise du plaisir que le marimo lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt, même si c'était loin d'être suffisant, lorsque Zoro approcha sa tête entre ses cuisses fines et blanches et qu'il commença à lécher, sucer, avant d'engloutir dans sa bouche le sexe dur et humide. Le goût n'était pas fameux, très acide, et la texture était d'un liquide très âpre. Jamais il n'entendit autant de gémissements de la part du blond alors qu'il n'était pas très sûr de lui. En réalité, l'alcool décuplait les sens de Sanji qui, bien que le marimo ne soit pas très adroit, ressentait d'immenses vagues de plaisir inonder son être. Il finit par venir dans la bouche de l'épéiste qui se demanda ce qu'il devait faire avec tout ce sperme dans la bouche. Il commença par l'avaler mais le goût était vraiment trop horrible alors il recracha le tout sur le sol. Tant pis, il nettoierait plus tard. La perspective de câliner le cuistot passait bien avant.

La première fois qu'il s'avoua aimer quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Sanji, ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin et peu sûrs de s'en sortir vivant. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut réellement envie de faire un geste tendre envers son amant sans espérer plus de sa part. Un simple geste pour se rassurer de sa présence à ses côtés. Mais vu leur situation, il ne pouvait se permettre de lâcher l'un de ses sabres pour embrasser ou tenir la main du blond. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous à l'abri et qu'ils purent se détendre, Sanji avait souri et, discrètement, avait serré leurs mains liées. Zoro ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris la main du blond, trop absorbé par la vue du rivage qui s'éloignait, soulagé d'être hors de danger.

Il y avait tant de premières fois que Zoro avait expérimentées depuis qu'il connaissait Sanji. Tant de premières fois qui resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire, à tout jamais. Tant de premières fois qu'il n'avait jamais réellement attendu mais qui ne pouvaient décidément pas devenir les dernières, tant ces moments lui semblaient trop courts à ses yeux. Et il restait encore tant de premières fois à faire avec Sanji.

Peut-être, un jour, l'entendra-t-il lui dire « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Et peut-être alors, que ce jour-là, il dira « Je t'aime » pour la première fois.

**Fin...  
**

* * *

_**J**'espère que cette histoire de premières fois vous a plu ! Si j'ai décidé de faire un Zoro puceau, c'est à cause de son caractère au début du manga (et même après xD), avec toujours cette obsession de devenir plus fort. Entre-temps, Sanji fait ces petites expériences de son côté, et faut bien qu'il devienne bi sinon mon histoire tient pas la route xD ! Et comme généralement le plus expérimenté mène la barque, leur première fois est du SanZo. En plus j'imagine mal Sanji le playboy écarter les cuisses tout de suite. D'où un premier ZoSan tardif.  
_

_**Z**oro reste assez inactif au début mais il apprend vite et je dirai qu'à la fin, c'est du 50/50. Tout dépend de l'humeur, de celui qui prend l'initiative, de l'envie, etc... _

_**S**i j'ai écrit cet OS, c'était surtout à cause du peu de fics SanZo mais surtout du OOC y régnant fréquemment. Et puis j'ai été assez surprise quand Sanji pensait à Zoro en le surnommant son uke chéri, ou quand Zoro pensait à Sanji comme étant son seme adoré... Il n'y a que les yaoistes qui pensent avec ces termes normalement ! Bien sûr, ici on peut s'amuser à les faire penser comme on veut, mais avouez que mes exemples sont un peu forts non ? xD _

_**B**ref, je clôs ce chapitre, et peut-être que j'aurai d'autres idées plus tard. En attendant, je veux bien des reviews x) ! J'adore les reviews ! Les petites, les grandes, les drôles, les colorées et même celles en noir et blanc ! Qu'elles me disent que c'était génial ou pourri, j'y répondrai ! Et pour les reviews anonymes, je posterai les réponses sur mon profil ! _

_**À** la prochaine ! _


End file.
